


Come Down, My Evening Star

by Anonymous_Ostrich



Series: El Hazard [1]
Category: El Hazard: The Magnificent World
Genre: Age Difference, First Time, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Ostrich/pseuds/Anonymous_Ostrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galus gives Nahato five minutes of freedom. Later, he gives him much more than that.</p><p>Takes place prior to the events of "The Magnificent World".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Down, My Evening Star

**Author's Note:**

> I have a forward/explanation about this ship in my other Galus/Nahato fic, [When the Shaded Flower Blooms](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3259298/chapters/7107065). I'm mostly posting this work for my own amusement, but if by some miracle you're in this non-existent fandom or ship these two tragically unknown characters, don't be a stranger :)

If there was anything Nahato was certain of, it was his love for Lord Galus.

He had never speculated on what sort of love it was. It was a strong, burning desire to be near him, obey him, and help him achieve his goals. If he could do those things unobstructed, Nahato felt his life had purpose. He was happy. He'd never expected anything more. Perhaps if he had, he might not have been so content with merely serving from the shadows. He also might not have been so shamefully unprepared for Lord Galus's request.

Nahato stared up at his King with round, puzzled eyes. The throne room was draped in darkness, the only light source in the tall room glaring down on Galus's throne like a spotlight. Today it was dimmer than usual, casting a weak halo of light on Galus's silver head of wavy hair. Lord Galus's auburn eyes were staring into Nahato's with purpose, his expression calm, patient. Nahato's heart was hammering in his ribcage as though it were trying to break free and escape.

"Could you… repeat that please, Your Majesty?"

Lord Galus smiled, as if he had expected to have to repeat himself. "I said: for the next five minutes, I command you to speak your mind. Forget about being my subordinate, and tell me exactly what you think."

For a fleeting second, Nahato wondered if he was being tested. Immediately he reprimanded himself. Lord Galus was better than that. He would never play such childish games. He said what he meant.

"T-think about what, my Lord?" Nahato asked, shocked. "There's nothing that-"

"Nahato." Galus leaned forward in his seat, folding his hands together, elbows resting on his knees. "Come here."

Rising from his kneeling position, Nahato obeyed, stepping forward to stop just in front of Galus. He was positive Galus could hear his heart beating. Once they were close enough to touch, Galus raised a hand to gently touch the side of his face.

It felt as though a shockwave had lanced through Nahato's entire body from his cheek to his toes. He'd never been touched by Galus before, aside from the occasional pat on the shoulder or back. Even then, those were rare. The feeling of Galus's skin against his own was nothing short of magical. The rough skin of his King's thumb gently traced Nahato's cheek, causing the younger to inwardly shiver with a yearning he hadn't known was there.

"You have permission to push me away," Galus reminded in a low voice. The thought had not crossed Nahato's mind. The only thing he wanted was for Galus to never stop touching him.

"I don't wish to." Nahato answered, barely above a whisper.

In response, Galus slipped his thumb to Nahato's bottom lip, ghosting over the boy's soft skin.

"You have permission to push me away," he repeated. Nahato felt his heart lodge in his throat. He was near dizzy with excitement.

"I don't wish to."

Lord Galus narrowed his eyes. "You may want to reconsider. I've told you, you are not bound to obey me for the next four minutes now."

"I understand." Nahato said, proud of himself for keeping his voice so level and calm despite the rattling desire coursing through his bones.

"Do you realize how inappropriate this is?" Galus asked seriously. "Remember, speak freely."

"Nothing is inappropriate if it is for Your Majesty," Nahato answered, just as seriously.

"You're still very young," Galus pointed out, leaning closer. Nahato's vision was swimming, his face overheating with longing. "I was there when you were born. Through an adult's eyes, I've watched you grow. Shouldn't you fancy the touch of someone your own age? Someone who has not seen so many years?"

Nahato would have shaken his head, but he didn't want his King to move his hand. "I have only ever had eyes for Your Majesty. I don't care about anyone else, and I suspect I never will."

"Oh?" Galus's hand lowered - Nahato immediately mourned its presence. He was rewarded a moment later when Galus's hand touched his lower back, guiding him closer. For anchorage, Nahato placed his small hands on Galus's knees, fighting the tremble in his fingers. Something in Nahato's lower body stirred with unbridled heat. "Are you so devoted to me, even in a way such as that?"

He still had three minutes, didn't he? Nahato nodded resolutely. "I… I love Your Majesty," he said. "I love him as my King, and my everything. There has never been anyone else. Nor will there be." Nahato boldly inched closer, his small form slipping between Galus's knees. "I decided some time ago that I live solely for Your Majesty."

Lord Galus laughed through his nose, his hand firmly holding Nahato's lower back. "What have I done to deserve such sweet words?" he asked, his voice a low, seductive murmur. He inclined his head, his face inches shy from Nahato's rose-dusted cheeks. Just as Nahato hazily wondered if he was going to be kissed - his first kiss, he realized with a thrill - Galus turned his head and pressed his lips to the arch of Nahato's ear. "I shall not mince words. I desire you, Nahato."

A chill flew through Nahato's small body, lighting his lower regions ablaze. His lips parted but no sound came out. He stood stock-still as Galus breathed hot against his ear, fighting the urge to melt into a pathetic puddle on the floor.

"My desire is inappropriate, but still it remains. You are precious to me. Your age worries me, however. I value you as a proud member of the Phantom Tribe, and I do not wish to compromise your resolve, nor your innocence."

Nahato felt distinctly as though all of his innocence had been flung away the moment Galus touched his cheek. His thoughts were now filled with lust for more contact, more touching, more of this low, erotic voice speaking to him as though he were his lover. He didn't care about his age. Their tribe lived for so terribly long anyway, what did it matter if there was forty years between them? Age never mattered to Nahato. He hadn't felt like a child in so long he'd forgotten what it was like.

Lingering at Nahato's neck as though he were contemplating kissing him there, Galus pulled away, staring deep into Nahato's bleary eyes. "You have two minutes left to speak casually."

Nahato's mouth was almost too dry to form words, but somehow he managed it. "If… if you desire me, Your Majesty, you may have me."

A pleased smile pulled at Galus's lips. "Do you realize the depths of my desire?" he asked, fingers snaking around Nahato's lower back to pull him so close their pelvises were nearly touching. "This desire of mine is impure. I wish to touch you. Explore you. Does that make you uncomfortable?"

Nahato had never known this level of arousal before. He couldn't pretend he wasn't well acquainted with his own natural urges - he was a maturing boy, after all - but he had never been attracted to another person before. Whenever he got an unwelcome erection, it was always because he accidentally brushed against something in _just the right way_ or he'd simply woken up with one and had to deal with it accordingly. Sometimes the reason was simply puberty. He'd never known what it felt like to get turned on by another person. Uncomfortable was not the word. Incredible, maybe. Intoxicating. Splendid. _Oh Gods please, for the love of the Divines_ _ **yes**_. Those words were much more fitting.

"Not in the slightest." Nahato answered firmly, perhaps a tad too eagerly. "Would I be allowed to touch you as well, Lord Galus?"

Galus grinned. "Most certainly. And you would never need permission to. I would be yours, just as you would be mine."

Nahato's head swam at the prospect. Having five minutes of ordered causality was disarming enough. Could he really allow himself to behave with Galus as though he were his equal?

Long fingers touched Nahato's lips gingerly. "We would be _lovers_ , you know. This is my desire. Do you not think less of me, desiring someone so young?" He lowered his fingers. "One minute left." he reminded.

"As long as the one you desire is me, there's nothing wrong with it," Nahato insisted. He had one minute left. Would it be wrong to…? Trying hard not to think about it and go against literally every one of his deeply trained instincts, Nahato raised his hand, gently touching the pads of his fingers to Galus's cheek. His heart did a backflip. He'd never, _ever_ touched his King before. Not that he could recall, anyway, and certainly not with any sort of intimate intent. Galus didn't budge, though his lips twitched into a fond smile. "I… want to be touched by Your Maje- by you. My age doesn't matter. I swear I'll always be by your side. It won't affect my duties. I will do everything and anything to please you."

Before he realized what he was doing, Nahato was climbing into Galus's lap, his hands sliding to Galus's shoulders. Tilting his head, Nahato allowed his new desires to dictate his actions as he inched forward, his lips ghosting over Galus's. Eyes half-lidded, Nahato's voice was a heady plea.

"Anything…"

Galus caught Nahato's mouth in an urgent kiss. The sensation flooded Nahato's senses and overwhelmed him. It was a frightening, wonderful feeling, like a dream. Was he dreaming? He didn't think so. Even his dreams were not this kind to him.

Flinging his arms around Galus's neck, Nahato dissolved into the kiss, a thrill running through him as he felt Galus's large hands press into his back, holding him close. Giving into Galus's silent urging, Nahato allowed his mouth to be opened by his King's hot tongue, his mind plunging into sweet blackness as he felt Galus's tongue explore his mouth. Nahato groaned, bending wantonly against Galus's hardened body, curiously mimicking Galus's tongue with his own. Even though his mind was in a fog, he was determined to show Galus how quickly he could learn.

With a contented sigh, Galus broke the kiss, staring at his young subordinate with a pleased smile. "Our five minutes are up."

Nahato had never experienced such a mixture of sexual frustration and a desire to be professional. Galus's fingers curled possessively into Nahato's spine, making him shiver.

"I think I'll extend my order another five minutes. How does that sound, my flower?"

.

.

.

Nahato lay against his master, curled into Galus's strong upper body, large arms coiled around his waist. He loved moments like this, the calm after their mutual release, the tender moments they got to spend together in private.

Twice now Nahato had slipped into a half-sleep, only to be reawakened by lingering worries. Tonight, they had engaged in plenty of wonderful activities, all of them erotic and satisfying, but Galus still hadn't tried to go further.

Hand-jobs, rimming, blow-jobs, frottage; they had mastered all of these together, surely, and Nahato would be insane to say he wasn't overjoyed to partake in such activities with his beloved King. But still he couldn't shake his anxiety. Was there something wrong with him? Ever since they'd begun their relationship, Nahato had anticipated having sex with Galus. To say he wanted it was an understatement. He craved it. Thoughts filled his head of Galus's hard, hot penis penetrating his body, taking him in ways no one else could.

Nahato shifted uncomfortably, his thoughts agitating his spent boyhood. Galus's arms tightened their hold around him. Sleepily, Galus laid a chaste kiss to Nahato's shoulder.

"Mm… Awake, my flower?" His voice was a low rumble, still stuck in sleep. Nahato nuzzled against Galus's arm.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Lord Galus."

Another kiss, this time on the back of his neck. Nahato playfully arched against Galus's body, revelling in his warmth. "Nonsense. It is always a treat to wake up with you in my arms."

Nahato's heart warmed at the words. His worries pressing on his mind, Nahato fell into a silence, unsure of how to behave to distract from what he truly wanted to say. Galus was immediately onto him.

"Is there something wrong, Nahato? Are you feeling well?"

"Ah... I feel fine, Lord Galus. It's nothing."

Behind him, Galus shifted, gently rolling Nahato onto his back. Propping his head up on an elbow, Galus gazed down at his young lover with a curious expression, silver hair falling in wavy locks over his cheekbones and shoulders.

"I don't believe it's nothing. I am not accustomed to seeing you troubled, Nahato. I would ask you to please tell me what you're thinking."

Now that he'd been put on the spot, Nahato felt both embarrassed and ungrateful. How could he possibly admit that he wanted _more_ from their relationship? The last few months had been blissful in a way he'd never known. Surely wanting more was selfish.

"It's… just…" Nahato swallowed a painful lump in his throat. "Are you… happy with my company, Lord Galus?" He could literally feel his blush spread from ear to ear. "That is… are you… _satisfied_ with me?"

Galus blinked in confusion, strands of errant silver hair falling over his face. "Whyever would you ask me such a question?" he asked gently. With his free hand, he lovingly stroked the side of Nahato's face. "Of _course_ I am. You are all I need. I look forward to our time together each and every day. What worries you, my flower?"

Nahato's shame crawled into his gut like sickness. "I… never meant to question your affection for me, Lord Galus… I'm so sorry if it came off that way. I wouldn't trade our time together for anything. Everything we do together, everything you do to me… I couldn't feel more blessed."

"But…?" Galus prompted with an encouraging smile.

Nahato sucked his lips into his mouth, his eyes darting away. "Ah… Well… I was wondering why we haven't..." He blew a soft sigh through his lips. "...had _sex_." Nahato groaned and covered his face with his hands, unable to look Galus in the eye. "I'm sorry, I must sound so ungrateful..."

A throaty chuckle came from Galus's lips as he gently pulled one of Nahato's hands away from his face. "That doesn't sound ungrateful at all. We are lovers, you and I. It's important we tell each other what we want, and be open with each other."

Nahato felt a rush of relief begin to clear away his anxieties. "You're not upset?"

"Certainly not. I'm sorry you've had to worry about this." Galus leaned down and kissed his young lover sweetly on the mouth. "I had no idea you were interested in penetrative sex. I only abstained from it because I was afraid of hurting you, or pushing you too far." He grinned. "I suppose I wasn't giving you enough credit."

Nahato sat up on his elbows, eyes upturned. "You would never hurt me, Lord Galus." He smirked boyishly. "Well… Never without my permission, of course. I trust you. I'm not afraid."

"I see." Galus lovingly brushed some hair away from Nahato's eyes. "I can't say I wasn't hoping to hear that." He leaned down once again to kiss the side of Nahato's neck, inching his way up to hungrily mouth the curve of his jaw. Nahato shut his eyes, letting loose a low groan. "I have what we need to prepare you. Would you like to start now?" he asked in a low, heady voice.

.

.

.

" _Aah…. nnngg…. haahh…_ "

Grabbing handfuls of the sheets, Nahato arched his back further, bending into Galus's fingers. His chest pressed into the sheets of Galus's bed as he tried to focus on loosening himself up, the scant discomfort burning just on the edges of the pleasure. Galus's free hand smoothed over Nahato's ass, giving it a gentle slap as he worked two of his fingers inside of his subordinates' hole. Nahato gasped, a choke of pleasure tumbling from his trembling lips.

"Does it hurt?" Galus asked gently, kissing the dip in Nahato's curved spine. Nahato shook his head.

"N-no… _aahh…_ Y-your Majesty's fingers feel… _good_ …"

In truth, it was overwhelming in the most glorious way. Galus's fingers filled him like nothing he'd ever experienced. He'd never known this feeling, this amazing fullness, even though he'd tried to practice on himself on several occasions. Either his fingers were too small or he couldn't go deep enough; regardless, Nahato always knew Galus had large hands, but his fingers felt enormous inside of Nahato's tight depths, pumping him deep and slow. The oil Galus used was warm and unbelievably slick, melting his insides. He couldn't believe that something bigger than fingers was going to be inside of him soon… The very thought made his head spin.

Galus's fingers gained more depth, making Nahato squeak in surprise. Oil squeezed out of his hole, running in thick globs down his inner thighs.

"Are you still eager to continue?" Galus asked headily, pumping his fingers more quickly. Nahato cried out, pressing his face into the sheets.

"Y-yes… _haah…_. d-don't stop…"

"Oh, I don't intend to." Galus chuckled. "Your hole is so tight, my flower. Its sucking on my fingers so strongly, twitching so impatiently. Could it be you want my cock in here?" Teasingly, Galus scissored his fingers inside of Nahato, making the boy's breath catch in his throat. "Do you want me to penetrate you, Nahato?"

"Y _-yess_ ," Nahato moaned, his own cock harder than steel and dribbling precum over the sheets. "Oh Gods, p-please…."

After a moment more, Galus pulled his fingers out of Nahato, leaning down to give Nahato's ass a firm bite. Nahato gasped in approval. "Turn around, my love. On your back. I want to see the expression on your face when I enter you."

Chest heaving, Nahato did as he was told. He stared up at his King with parted, flushed lips, eyes clouded with lust. Seeing Galus's chiseled, broad frame leaning over him, cock thick and heavy between his legs caused a flood of warmth in Nahato's belly. The reality of what was about to happen dawned on him, filling him with both excitement and fear.

Galus laid a hand on Nahato's chest and trailed his fingers slowly down the boy's torso, stopping just short of his stiff penis. "My beautiful Nahato. Only I get to see this sight, only I get to touch you like this."

"Only you," Nahato breathed, "As long as I live. For as long as you desire me, and beyond."

Galus returned his young lover's smile, leaning over him until their noses were touching. "I shall _always_ desire you, my flower. No one else will do."

They kissed, slow and intense. Galus rubbed the head of his thick cock against Nahato's wet hole, causing the younger to shiver in anticipation. Galus broke their kiss, sliding his hands to Nahato's inner thighs and gently pushing his legs back, aligning himself with Nahato's entrance. Nahato's eyes followed, overwhelmed by the sight of his King's cock pressed against his twitching anus.

"I'm going to fuck you," Galus growled in a low voice. His voice was a promise, a claim to be laid, and it drove each and every thought out of Nahato's head. "My cock will be the first to enter you, the last, the only. You are mine."

"Y-yours," Nahato answered breathlessly, his heart beating out of his chest. "Please, Lord Galus, put it in... I can't wait any longer…!"

Galus drove forward, pushing the thick head of his cock into Nahato's hot tightness. A strangled cry left Nahato's lips as the hot flesh bypassed his tight ring of muscle, and the boy tossed his head back, his mind wiped blank. He could feel Galus's cock stretching him wider than he'd thought possible, the oil squelching as the bulbus intrusion worked its way inside. Nahato clawed at the bedsheets, gasping.

Mercifully, Galus was still for several moments, only the head of his cock sheathed inside. He smiled down at Nahato with unbridled affection, stroking the boy's legs soothingly. "Is that pleasure or pain on your face, Nahato? So little of me has gone inside. There is so much left to go."

"S-so… f-full… _aahh…_ " Nahato's hand groped blindly for Galus's; his master twined their fingers together, pressing the boy's hand into the sheets.

"Is it too much?" Galus asked. "Are you alright?"

Nahato's heart was overflowing; Galus was always so unreasonably worried about him when they were intimate, he couldn't understand what he'd ever done to deserve such a patient lover.

"Mm… f-fine…." Nahato gasped, gripping Galus's hand tightly. "Please… M-more…"

"Ahh, my flower…" Galus grunted and slowly eased further inside, Nahato's inner walls squeezing him tightly. Nahato arched his back, crying out. "I truly love you. It feels so good inside of you… So hot, so tight..."

"L-lord… Ga-lus…. _ahh… haah…_ in-incredible…"

It was the strangest mixture of pleasure and pain Nahato had ever known. Galus's intruding length felt like a hot, thick steel rod pushing its way into his body, but the feeling of fullness and heat was intoxicating. The discomfort was a whisper among the euphoria of becoming one with his beloved King. Another inch slid in, easier than the last. Galus raised his knees up. Nahato was positive no more could possibly fit inside of him; he thought perhaps he was right as Galus let out a slow breath and pulled out of him just enough to issue a shallow thrust. Nahato cried out, tossing his head to the side, tears stinging at his eyes.

"Such an amazing feeling… I can't even reach all the way inside, and yet you're hugging me so tightly, pulling me deeper still…" Galus grunted and thrust again, pinning both of Nahato's hands to the bed. He rocked his hips, stirring his cock inside as though he were searching for something. Nahato's mind fell blank. His mouth opened in a silent scream, too consumed by the sensation to make a coherent sound. "So _greedy_. It's enough… to drive one mad, I believe."

Galus rocked his hips forward, thrusting into Nahato with a sudden meticulous rhythm. He groaned low in his throat, releasing Nahato's hands in order to grip the boy's thighs and pull them farther apart. Nahato's vision was blotted with spots of white, tears sliding down the sides of his face.

"Tell me how it feels," Galus prompted, a smile in his voice.

Nahato wasn't sure he remembered how words worked. " _AhhH…_ _naahh…_ g-good… _ah_ …. sho... good… L-lord Galus's… thick… cock… _haah…_ "

As a reward, Galus closed his hand around Nahato's leaking boyhood and began stroking him in time with his thrusts. Nahato screamed, his toes curling. It was too much. He was going insane. Could sex drive people insane? He wasn't sure, but as Galus pumped his cock and fucked his insides raw, he was positive his mind had broken. His orgasms with Galus had always been explosive and wonderful, but the sensation now building in his stomach and loins threatened to shred him into pieces. His throat burned from his own screams, unable to focus on anything aside from the feeling of Galus's dick twitching and swelling within him and his own impending release.

Galus suddenly leaned forward, sinking himself more deeply. Nahato would have screamed but Galus caught him in a deep kiss, swallowing Nahato's moans and cries of desperation. He bucked his hips into Nahato with fervor, oil squelching loudly, his dick striking Nahato's deepest depths. He broke their messy kiss, staring intently into Nahato's face.

"Are you close, my love?"

Nahato couldn't answer in words; he nodded, his cheeks wet with tears, his legs shaking, his stomach coiling tightly.

"I'm going to come. Tell me where you want it, my flower."

Nahato squeezed Galus's waist between his thighs, a sudden fierce determination breaking through the hazy blanket of mindlessness. "I-in...side… plea…. _Haaah_ … ahh!"

Galus pressed a kiss to Nahato's sweaty forehead and increased his speed, throwing himself over Nahato's small body, his breath coming in rough pants as he pistoned into his young lover with gusto. Unable to hold out any longer, Nahato orgasmed with a hoarse scream, splattering his own chest and stomach with ropes of his come.

With a grunt and a rough thrust, Galus buried himself deeply within Nahato and came. He held Nahato tightly, breathing against his neck, whispering his name like a prayer. Nahato's mind was spinning, his orgasm still shaking him apart, made more intense with the hot feeling of Galus's seed painting his insides. He unintentionally clenched around Galus's member, greedily milking every thick spurt.

Galus let out a contented sigh, pulling away just enough to gaze at the boy's face and swipe damp hair away from his forehead. He kissed Nahato there again, then on the cheeks, then on the lips. He smiled down at him fondly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Nahato didn't even have the energy to smile, though he wanted to. He felt happy and sore and a number of other wonderful sensations that he couldn't yet articulate.

"Yes," Nahato answered softly, enjoying his master's gentle touches. "That was… so incredible, Your Majesty…"

"Did it hurt?" Galus asked gently, scooping Nahato's limp form into his arms and grabbing up a blanket to cover them with. Nahato gratefully nuzzled against Galus's chest, letting his eyes fall closed.

"A little at first," the boy answered honestly with a vague smile. "Not as much as I thought, though." Truthfully, his ass hurt more in the aftermath. Galus pressed a kiss to the top of Nahato's head, tightening his large arms around him.

"I'm relieved. I wanted it to feel as amazing for you as it did for me."

Nahato breathed a deep, calming breath, managing to kiss Galus's chest. "I'm so, so glad we did that together, Lord Galus. I'm so happy. I could die right now and not regret a single thing."

"Don't go doing _that_ anytime soon," Galus chuckled. "We have many more times to look forward to, after all."

"I'll make sure to stay alive, then," Nahato replied with a sleepy grin. Galus gingerly rubbed the boy's back.

"You just rest for now. I intend to take care of you tonight, and tomorrow as well. Take a nap, and then we will take a well-deserved bath."

Nahato's heart felt light and feathery, like it could float away. His affection was overflowing. He was certain no one could love Lord Galus the way he did. He would never feel deserving of his master's love and affection, but he adored him so resolutely he couldn't help but indulge. As his eyes fluttered closed, a hot mouth closed over his, kissing him slowly and deeply, plowing his sweet mouth with fervor. Nahato relented to him completely, his consciousness fading. With a soft sigh, his King pulled away and threaded his fingers through the boy's hair.

"Sleep, my flower. Sleep."

And Nahato did.


End file.
